


С рук на руки

by Doumori



Category: DCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jean Grey School, Orphans, Puppies, Translation, striplings in need of a thrashing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doumori/pseuds/Doumori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мстители: пять попыток сплавить детишек в Школу Джины Грей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С рук на руки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Transfer Students](https://archiveofourown.org/works/593749) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Бета: denils <333

**1\. Неподходящий мутант**

Когда Человек-Паук в первый раз присоединился к битве — спасибо, конечно, но Мстители тут и без него прекрасно справлялись, — наверное, больше всех удивился он сам.

— А это ещё что такое? — спросил Кэп при виде размытого красно-синего пятна посреди свирепствующих инопланетных роботов.

— О чёрт, уберите его оттуда! — заорал Тони.

— Я могу его снять, — предложил Клинт, но Тони уточнил:

— Нет! Он не враг, он просто придурок.

Однако вокруг бушевала битва, а Человек-Паук был не так уж плох, так что они сосредоточились на более важном. И только когда бой закончился, Кэп добрался до пацана — ну точно же пацана! — свисавшего с конька крыши. Тот дёрнулся и попытался уклониться, но Капитан Америка действовал стремительно и непреклонно: схватил его за шиворот и приподнял над землей. Пацан извернулся всем телом, пытаясь перекувырнуться через голову Кэпа, но тот легонько потряс его как щенка.

— Ещё раз такое попробуешь выкинуть, сынок, мало не покажется, — мягко сказал он.

— Но я же хороший! Пустите!

— Ты гражданский на операции ЩИТа, — отрезал Кэп. Рядом приземлились Железный Человек, за шею которого одной рукой крепко цеплялся Клинт, и Тор с Наташей, висящей у него на плечах

— Ну, люди, — взмолился Человек-Паук. — Чего так сразу-то, я же вам помог!

— Ага, вешай нам тут лапшу на уши, — ответил Тони.

— И что вы со мной будете делать? — с опаской спросил Человек-Паук, свисая с руки Кэпа.

Двумя часами позже квинджет ЩИТа приземлился на лужайке перед особняком Вестчестер — местом, где базировалась школа для мутантов Джины Грей. Когда люк открылся, у входа, сложив руки на груди, уже стоял Росомаха.

— Вам подарочек, — Тони швырнул Человека-Паука на лужайку.

— Чёрт возьми, опять? — возмутился Росомаха, едва джет взлетел и Питер поднялся с травы. — Который раз тебя уже принимают за мутанта? Третий? Мне что, опять покупать тебе билет на автобус до дома?

— А можно я сначала поиграю со Зверем в лаборатории? — спросил Питер.

— Мелкий паршивец, ты им специально не сказал!

— Я прокатился на джете с самим Капитаном Америка, — прошептал Питер. Логан потёр глаза.

— Ну ладно, пошли, хоть горячего поешь, — вздохнул он.

 

**2\. Вообще не мутант**

Китти не часто бывала в ЩИТе: она питала отвращение к правительственным учреждениям, особенно к тем, что насильно отправляли супербоевиков в бой, не спрашивая их желания.

— Прошу зафиксировать, что я здесь в качестве дипломатического представителя Вестчестера и о моём текущем местонахождении осведомлено множество людей, — сказала она Клинту. Плывущий рядом Дуп подчёркнуто кивнул.

— Мисс Прайд, поверьте, в наших интересах, чтобы вы покинули нас как можно скорее, — ответил тот, открывая перед ней дверь.

— Ну это радует. Так зачем я здесь? — спросила она, шагнув в комнату. Помимо Тони Старка там сидел насупившийся подросток.

— О, ура! Вы здесь! Она вся ваша, — обрадовался Тони.

— Вы что, шатаетесь по улицам и подбираете всех мутантов без разбора? — спросила она, затем нахмурилась, пытаясь прочитать девочку.

— Нет. Но она постоянно лезет в наши битвы в своей самодельной броне. Вернёте девчонку лет через десять, мы её возьмём.

— Я не хочу в Вестчестер, — заявила девочка.

— Значит, облом. Ты сирота, постоянно путающаяся под ногами, и Ник Фьюри назначил меня твоим опекуном, — сказал Тони. Дуп склонился к уху Китти и что-то прошептал. — И я сказал, что ты отправишься в Вестчестер.

— Дуп говорит, она не мутант, — озадаченно сказала Китти.

— Не мутант, но чертовски умна на свою беду, —сказал Тони, направляясь к двери. Китти тут же преградила ему дорогу. Хотя Тони был выше её сантиметров на тридцать и тяжелее килограмм на двадцать, он остановился. Все-таки хорошо, когда слава идёт впереди тебя.

— Мы не принимаем обычных детей, — сказала она. — В этом весь смысл.

— О, поверьте, она не обычная, — ответил Тони.

— Если она так умна, оставь её у себя.

— Неужели я похож на человека, у которого есть время приглядывать за пятнадцатилетней девчонкой?

— Ты миллиардер.

— А ты заправляешь школой. Это, вроде как, твоя работа. Забери девчонку! Вы же взяли этого, Квинта, можете поселить их вместе.

— Но она не...

Тони сунул ей под нос чек. Он был выписан на школу Джины Грей от Фонда Марии Старк, и в нём было очень много нулей.

— Возьмите девчонку, — повторил он.

Китти вздохнула и приняла чек.

— Пойдём, милая, ты едешь в школу для мутантов.

— А у вас бывают вечера пиццы? — спросила девочка, когда они шли к ангару; за спиной у них плыл Дуп.

 — По вторникам. Четверг — вечер суши.

— У вас бывают вечера суши? Клёво!

— Будут. Как только я обналичу чек, — пробормотала Китти себе под нос.

 

**3\. Не сам по себе**

Когда Логан и Китти открыли дверь, на пороге возвышался Тор в полном боевом облачении. В вытянутой руке он держал за накидку разъяренного мальчишку лет десяти в маске-домино.

— Разумею я, сие место есть, куда отроков, зело порки требующих, вести надобно, — мрачно сказал Тор.

— Я тебя голыми руками убью! — завопил пацан. — А мой батя тебя прикончит два раза!

Логан закрыл лицо рукой.

— И тебя я тоже убью! — провыл пацан.

Логан выпустил когти. Пацан тут же смолк.

— Пойду позвоню Бэтмену, — потрепала Логана по руке Китти.

  **  
**

**4\. Даже не разумное существо**

— Это не мутант. Не пришелец. Не вундеркинд. И не робот, — заметил Хэнк.

— Всё точно, — подтвердила Наташа.

— Это, на самом-то деле, щенок лабрадора шоколадного окраса. Я учёный, я разбираюсь в таких вещах, — продолжил Хэнк.

— Но он супер-щенок, — сказал Стив, баюкая ёрзающий комок шерсти, и посмотрел на Хэнка Взглядом Капитана Америка. Тони уже о нём рассказывал, но в реальности Взгляд был ещё более впечатляющим. — Ты только посмотри на него! Это же здоровый и умный пёс.

— Домашних животных мы не берём, — твёрдо сказал Хэнк.

— Его братики, и сестрички, и мама — все погибли, — грустно сказал Стив. — Живой Лазер взорвал зоомагазин. У него никого не осталось.

— Но мы...

— Он может стать вашим талисманом! — осенило Брюса.

— Мы школа, а не футбольная коман... о, боже, — Хэнк запнулся, когда Стив водрузил щенка ему на колени. Тот его осторожно обнюхал и лизнул в пушистое лицо. — Ну что ж, по крайней мере он хорошо воспитан.

— Его зовут Сенатор, — серьёзно сказал Стив.

— Думаю, мы присмотрим за ним, пока не подыщем хороший дом за городом, где бы он мог бегать вдоволь, — сказал Хэнк, почёсывая щенка за мягкими ушками.

— Ну, если он для вас такая обуза, мы можем... — начал было Тони.

— Нет! — Хэнк крепко обнял щенка. — То есть, я все равно уже здесь, так что заберу его с собой.

За его спиной Наташа и Брюс победно хлопнули по рукам.

**5\. Вообще не ребёнок.**

— Ты его спас, — сказал после битвы Тони Росомахе, обнимая одной рукой прихрамывающего Кэпа. — Теперь он твой.

— Да пошёл ты, Старк, — ответил Логан.

— Я серьёзно. Он всё равно только наорёт на меня за то, что я не подчиняюсь приказам и ем столько жареного. С меня хватит, я отдаю тебя в Школу Джины Грей, — добавил он, обращаясь к Кэпу.

— Не сейчас, Тони, — устало сказал Кэп.

— Он весь ваш. Сколько там обучение? Хотя, знаешь, чёрт с ним, я заплатил пять сотен кусков за как-там-её, а он в два раза её больше, так что я удваиваю сумму.

— Дженна просто молодцом, — сказал Росомаха. — Сплошные пятёрки. Встречается с технопатом.

— Её так зовут? Супер. Скажи ей, пусть покажет там всё Кэпу.

— Мы принимаем только детей, — ответил Росомаха.

— Он совсем как ребёнок...

— Я не ребёнок, Тони, и если ты не прекратишь попыток меня сплавить...

— Вообще-то, вы не первые, на кого пал мой выбор, — признался Тони Росомахе. — Рид Ричардс его не взял, потому что, по его словам, у них есть свой горячий парень.

— Он не говорил такого, — запротестовал Стив, а затем, подумав, добавил: — И я не горячий!

— Ну всё, вы двое. Найдите местечко и спустите пар, —  наконец сказал Росомаха. — А я пойду пивка тяпну.

— Я не...

— Мы не...

— Ну-ну. По-любому позвоните, когда разберётесь, я загляну за чеком, — ответил Росомаха и исчез.

— Ты представления не имеешь, какое это облегчение хоть раз не быть горячей штучкой, — заметила Наташа Кэпу и последовала за Росомахой.

Кэп и Тони посмотрели друг на друга. И простояли так долго.

— Сукин сын, теперь мне придётся выписать этой школе ещё один чек, — наконец сказал Тони.


End file.
